1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object or the like.
2. Related Art
A gyro sensor for detecting a physical quantity that changes due to an external factor is incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera or smartphone, or a moving object such as a vehicle or aircraft. Such a gyro sensor detects a physical quantity such as angular velocity and is used for so-called image stabilization, posture control, GPS autonomous navigation or the like.
As such a gyro sensor, an oscillation gyro sensor such as a quartz crystal piezoelectric oscillation gyro sensor is known. The oscillation gyro sensor detects a physical quantity corresponding to a Coriolis force generated by a rotation. As a detection device with such an oscillation gyro sensor, for example, the related-art technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-139287 is known.
In the related-art technique of JP-A-2008-139287, a sleep mode to realize low power consumption is prepared. However, according to JP-A-2008-139287, in the sleep mode, another oscillation loop than an oscillation by AGC is formed and an oscillator is driven by a drive signal generated using a comparator provided in the oscillation loop in question. In the driving by such a drive signal that does not involve AGC control at all, the function of keeping the drive current of the oscillator constant does not work and therefore a desired signal cannot be detected properly. Thus, while the sleep mode achieves reduction in power consumption, there is a problem that proper detection processing of a desired signal using the oscillator cannot be realized during the sleep mode period.